List of Gears of War Executions
=Original Gears of War Executions= The four special executions below are the Executions performed in the original Gears of War. They are all various forms of melee. *Chainsaw Bayonet *Melee Chainsaw Bayonet This execution is performed with the Lancer Assault Rifle by holding down B (without being hit by an enemy) and walking up to him. This is best done as a surprise tactic or by bringing an enemy to their knees, but you should try doing it to unaware enemies to conserve ammunition. Boomers, Reavers, Brumaks, and Corpsers are the only regular enemies you cannot do this to. See: Chainsaw Bayonet and Lancer Assault Rifle for more information This will kill anyone in Multiplayer regardless of Execution rules, and is perfect surprise attacks. However, utilizing the Chainsaw alerts nearly everyone on the map to your location because of the blood and the revving noise of the chainsaw. Furthermore, you cannot move while performing this execution, leaving you vulnerable, although you are invincible while performing the attack in this game. Grenade Stick This execution is performed by equipping the Bolo Grenade, and pressing B, which will attach a grenade to an enemy. This is best done to enemies who have their backs turned, and you should probably save it for Boomers who are reloading their Boomshot. Even downed enemies can be stuck with a grenade. You can do this to all enemies, but Boomers are the best enemies to use them on since they move slowly. Nota Bene : Do not attempt to a stick downed opponent with the Bolo Grenade if the opponent in question also has a Bolo Grenade in hand, as the opponent can detonate it and both of you with it. See: Bolo Grenade for more information. Head Shot This is done by shooting an enemy in the head, which obliterates it. It is most commonly and most accurately performed with a Longshot Sniper Rifle. It can be performed on most enemies with a recognizable skull. Melee Done by pressing "B" with a regular weapon. Don’t try this on a Boomer, as they are not especially vulnerable to melee damage. Doing this on Insane isn’t a very good idea either as it will probably backfire. =Gears of War 2 Executions= Gears of War 2 Melee Attacks with the Lancer Chainsaw There are three Chainsaw Bayonet executions in Gears of War 2, each of which is mentioned below. Chainsaw from in Front 1. Regular (shoulder to waist): This is the original Chainsaw execution from Gears of War. When the player presses and holds the 'B' button, the character will lift his gun up and activate his Chainsaw Bayonet. When the character gets close enough to his enemy, he will lift up his Lancer even higher and slam the bayonet down on to his right shoulder and keep pushing down through the torso. Then the Lancer rips its way through the enemy's waist and his mangled torso falls to the floor as the player lowers his Lancer. Chainsaw from Behind 2. Behind (crotch to neck): This is a new execution in the Gears of War series. In this somewhat more gratifying chainsaw execution, the player does the same thing as the regular execution, but when the character comes up to the enemy from behind, he will throw his Lancer up in the air while at the same time flipping it over and catching it. While it is upside down, the character will then ram the bayonet into the enemy through his abdomen and drag it upwards through through the torso until it finally bursts through his neck and the corpse splits into two. The character then flips the Lancer over in victory. Lancer Chainsaw Duel This execution is in the form of a mini-game. When you and your opponent raise your Lancers and come together, a cutscene will occur in which you clash your Chainsaws together and duel it out. A prompt will appear at the bottom of the screen to tell you to press the "B" button as fast as you can. Whoever presses the button faster will overpower his unfortunate opponent and send the opponent's Lancer flying, then tear him in half with faster than usual, meaning you spend about as much time as you would have spent killing your opponent had a duel not occurred. *NOTE* In Gears of War 2, you aren't invincible while doing one of the chainsaw executions or the chainsaw duel which means while you're chainsawing your foe to the ground, another player will be able to kill you, which leaves you extremely vulnerable. However, unlike Gears of War, your character does not lower the chainsaw as easily whilst being shot, increasing your chances of successfully chainsawing someone. Gears of War 2 Executions upon Downed Enemies When an enemy is downed in Gears of War 2, there are 11 special execution moves for the player to use in order to finish the enemy off with style. These executions can be performed on both Locusts and Humans. Performing all eleven is necessary in order to attain the Kick 'Em When They're Down Achievement. Chainsaw Execution Using the Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet, this is similar to the normal melee attack; the enemy, however, is unable to defend against it in this situation, allowing the player to simply hold "B" to finish off the enemy. Curb Stomp This execution is performed by walking up to a downed enemy and pressing "X". The player's character then proceeds to flip the downed enemy onto his back and stomp on the enemy's head, killing him. Beatdown This execution is performed by walking up to a downed enemy whilst carrying any weapon other than the Torque Bow, Longshot, Boltok Pistol, Boomshield and pressing "Y". The player's character will then flip the enemy onto his back and begin hitting the enemy's face. Longshot Sniper Rifle Execution "Sledgehammer" If the player has the Longshot Sniper Rifle equipped, he can press the "Y" button and the character will flip his Longshot over and grip it by the barrel, then swing the butt of the gun into the enemy, much like swinging a sledgehammer. Longshot Sniper Rifle Smash (name unknown) If the player has the Longshot equipped, the player can execute an opponent with this unique move by pressing "B". The player's character will hold the rifle just above the scope and proceed to use the butt of the rifle to smash the head of the opponent. Boltok Pistol Execution If the player has the Boltok Pistol equipped, he may press "Y" when near a downed enemy. The character will then twirl the gun upon his finger and smash the butt into the enemy's head, then do a few more twirls and catch it back. Torque Bow Execution If the player has the Torque Bow equipped, he may go up to an enemy that is down, then press "Y". The character will hook his Bow around the downed enemy's neck, then decapitate him with a kick to the back. Torque Bow Slice If the player has the Torque Bow equipped, he may press "B" to slash the opponent using the blades on the Torque Bow. Gnasher Shotgun Execution When the player is equipped with the Gnasher Shotgun and presses "B" next to a downed enemy. The player's character will use the butt of the shotgun to hit the enemy in the head, much like using a Golf club. Boomshield To perform this execution, the player must have the Boomshield equipped. The player then presses "Y" to raise the shield and smash the enemy's spine. Neck Snap To perform this execution, the player takes a downed enemy as a meatshield by pressing "A", then presses "X" to grab the enemy's head and snap his neck. =Trivia= *The Locust Horde was supposed to have an entirely different type of the 1-2-3 Punch execution in which they would rip the enemy's arm off, then beat his face with it. It was cut out due to timing issueshttp://www.eurogamer.net/videos/gears-of-war-2_story-documentary-4 =References= Category:Gameplay